1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) manufacturing, and more specifically, to an apparatus for and a method of transferring heat from a heat source, such as a chip with a hot spot, to a remote heat rejection system.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In 1965, Gordon Moore first observed that the maximum number of devices per unit area on a chip could be doubled every 18 months. Over the four decades since the so-called Moore's Law was first set forth, the semiconductor industry, which has since expanded globally, has validated it by developing many new designs and processes. In particular, continual enhancements in lithography have permitted a reduction in a minimum critical dimension (CD) that may be successfully patterned for a feature on the devices on the chip. Furthermore, on-going improvements in doping, deposition, and etch have also allowed greater precision and accuracy in establishing the desired dopant profiles, film thicknesses, and feature depths across the chip.
Unfortunately, increasing device density inevitably results in elevated power consumption by the chip. Thus, the chip may have to be cooled during operation to avoid the possibility of catastrophic damage due to any excessive overheating. In less demanding situations, passive cooling of the chip may be quite sufficient. However, in more demanding situations, active cooling of the chip may become mandatory.
Although various techniques to cool the chip have become widespread, the methods tend to be more suitable for cooling large areas around the chip rather than for cooling small areas, such as hot spots, within the chip.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus for and a method of transferring heat from a heat source, such as a chip with a hot spot, to a remote heat rejection system.